fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MagicalNeko-chan/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MillianaKitty! Thanks for your edit to the Lianajane Blade page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 08:29, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Constellation Magic I wouldn't mind letting you use constellation magic, but the page will be getting some major reworking sometime soon so be warned for future changes and additions. Good luck with your character :) --CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 00:24, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Noticed your comment The owner of Butterfly Wings hasn't been on since 2015. If you're interested in the page you could always ask Perchan to let you take it over as your own. Sorry if my butting in like this seems rude but I wanted you to be made aware so you wouldn't wait for an answer that most likely won't come.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:09, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Guild There are actually, Koma Inu is owned by my good friend and partner in crime, Lady Komainu, another friend of mine, BDS is the owner of Dragon Gunfire, and I own Galdrabók. If none of those are to your liking, the Toveri Alliance page is full of many allied guilds that have done several arcs together such as the Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc among a few others. I hope this helps.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:26, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Of course, just give me the character's name and primary magic and I can put them on the guild members listing. Welcome to Galdrabók. There are jobs available on the Job board, and future announcements can be found on the announcement board.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:43, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'm actually happy that someones finally asked to join my guild :D I'll be sure to add Azyln to the members list of the guild. Datwikiguy (talk) 10:47, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I guess you can say she accidently bumped into the guild master who invited Azyln to join his guild. You can say the guild master was impressed by Azyln. Datwikiguy (talk) 11:27, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Property:Template Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 12:03, December 27, 2016 (UTC) If the user's been gone for six months and nobody objects, if you ask me you can have it. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:21, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Add your own template. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:35, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Template:Property. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:50, December 30, 2016 (UTC) hey milliana umm what your ask is a personally made property tag where u make one yourself. i would tell u how but i completely forgot im sure if u ask per she'll give a step by step way to make one Ripcordkill345 (talk) 01:13, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll add him now. Datwikiguy (talk) 02:46, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Lost Magic Do you have one complete character of a reasonable quality? Per (This is my stage now!) 03:18, January 2, 2017 (UTC) What does your Lost Magic do, what are its weaknesses? Per (This is my stage now!) 01:54, January 3, 2017 (UTC) hey milliana~ i noticed you used an edited version of damon's property tag as your own, rather than making your own. If you'd like, I could make you one just do these things. #Pick two colors (one background, one text) from this website #Pick a gif or image you'd like in the template (optional) #Pick a quote or saying you'd like in the template (optional) Yesdemia 02:30, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Please fulfil the requirements listed on the rules page before creating a god and the associated god soul. Per (This is my stage now!) 15:38, January 28, 2017 (UTC) No, that was a story-only guild. 05:40:55 Sun Souls aren't an element, so no, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:25, January 29, 2017 (UTC) souls will never be an element, and that stuff's too much for a simple slayer magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC) A Character for Diablo? Hey Milliana, I noticed the character you made for the Herboren Guild known as Azyln Mikamura, and I've really taken a liking to her! Do you think you could make a character for my Dark Guild, Diablo? I excitedly await your reply! Thanking you in advance, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:49, February 13, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Aw thank you so much! I did reply to your comment on the updates page, but in order to prevent overcrowding and bias we are only allowing 1 character per user. So out of the 2 you offered, which one do you want to use more? --Lady Komainu (talk) 05:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Can I have a short description for Azyln for her spot on the participants table on the Jigoku Gamespage? --Lady Komainu (talk) 11:20, March 10, 2017 (UTC) The user needs to be gone for exactly a year, so no, not now. Per (This is my stage now!) 20:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Exactly a year - that's sixteen more days or so. Please pay attention. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:35, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Also, it would depend on what you need it for. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:36, March 13, 2017 (UTC) It sounds a bit simple to make it a lost magic, you can make it a standard magic instead. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:10, March 14, 2017 (UTC) You may not use my Spirit Slayer Magic because it's not finished. You could choose between devil slayer, god slayer, or dragon slayer though, get back to me whenever Per (This is my stage now!) 08:41, March 14, 2017 (UTC) sure go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 01:55, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sparring Match Yeah, I'll help. What character do you have in mind? And any preference on who I should use? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 01:49, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah true. Alrighty, I picked. Do you want to start the thread? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 02:02, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Judgement Wielder (審判の使い手, Shinpan no Tsukaite) [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 02:53, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Milliana, just wanted to let you know that I posted for the RP. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 11:35, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that I posted :) Dragonmaster714 (talk) 14:23, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Back to your turn Milli Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:47, March 17, 2017 (UTC) "Endless destruction to the world", yeah, sorry, but no. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:40, March 17, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean cool Fanfic? Dragonmaster714 (talk) 13:41, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Oh, well uhh I'm actually not sure, haha this is a new one to me. What were you thinking to do if I may ask? Dragonmaster714 (talk) 01:11, March 18, 2017 (UTC) The Six Titans of War is currently a defunct group. None of the members actively use their characters anymore, and the group itself has been dissolved. I'd still prefer to keep ownership of it however. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:04, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Honestly I'm totally not sure, I wasn't even expecting many people to read it, let alone want to join in on it. I would be fine if you wanted to do some editing for me if I ever miss something after my look over. But I'm not sure about story wise yet. Do you think I could think about it? Dragonmaster714 (talk) 02:21, March 18, 2017 (UTC) "It's like Etherious but they were created by Satan". Yeah, no. Can you try and put more effort into your idea instead of just making something similar to canon? Per (This is my stage now!) 07:51, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Satan doesn't exist in Fairy Tail. Anyway this more or less sounds like what Etherious can do but it's sin-themed, just make some etherious and give them these abilities. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:34, March 18, 2017 (UTC) RE:A Character for Oculus Solis? Thanks for taking interest in my characters, but for now, I have no interest in joining another guild. I have too many projects as it is, and starting another one isn't exactly a good idea. Sorry. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 09:25, March 19, 2017 (UTC) You'd need to elaborate on the differences a bit more - otherwise, just make them standard if they're supposedly not etherious. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:13, March 19, 2017 (UTC) so i have been thinking about the Fanfic, and if you had a character that you wanted to add into it i could make room, plus i am thinking about changing Genisus love interest in it if you had a character. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:41, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Unless you're making a new, sentient species, you don't need permission to use Takeover transformations. 01:56:57 Wed Joining your Guild Yo, I'm really sorry I can't return the favour right now but I've done what I hoped I wouldn't do to myself and gave myself a load of projects that I need to finish before I start anything new. If the guild is still open and I've finished all my projects then I'll happily make a character for the guild. Again so sorry I'll try and finish all these projects before starting anything new. Guy (Hindi alam) 02:00, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Well it would be awesome to have Amaryllis as apart of my story. She does seem like she would be a good fit for Genisus as opposed to my own characters. But that would be your choice rather than mine. Anyway, i would definitally be able to find a space for her. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey milianna, i posted on the RP, now im sorry that it took me a while to post Dragonmaster714 (talk) 01:03, March 30, 2017 (UTC) You do not meet the requirements. Please read the rules. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:03, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Mist is part of water - it always will be. Mist by itself doesn't count as a proper element. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC) jigoku games I don't consider that an autohit, as you didn't take any damage from the action of his defense against your strike. But I will give Holo a warning that he isn't allowed to control someone else's character like that. Since he did make a definite statement about your characters actions. Please let us know if you have any other concerns. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Heya Kitty. Me and Holo made a server on discord ( https://discord.gg/sgnyUjk ) so we could A) explain our posts if we get confused B) have a faster assess to each other so we can speak C) so you guys can plan in secert, I mean i don't see the problem speaking on your walls haha :P Anyways come join us! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 14:23, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Well what exactly do you need help with for your guild? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:34, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Well people joining your guild comes with time. But perhaps if you post a blog post asking for new members? Or come up with an event like an s Class Trials to get people more interested in your guild. People always join a guild if some sort of event is coming up haha. -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Well working on your guild page to make it something unique would also draw people to it; so I hope you find motivation soon! -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:58, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey mills. It's your turn on the RP. Sorry that it has taken me so long to respond to you. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:52, April 17, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 02:39, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I see your having trouble with creating a sig like mine, want some help? [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! umm what does that have to do with me? Ripcordkill345 (talk) 18:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Dawn Horizon Hey Neko! Thanks for checking out my guild page, means alot knowing there are people scouting out different available guilds and that mine caught your interest. I'd love to have your character be apart of Dawn Horizon. As you may or may not have heard, Dawn Horizon only accepts applicants after they've been tested by the Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya (the guild master) as he is trying to create the strongest guild in Fiore and only has interest in powerful individuals. On that point, Tetsuya would have had to battle Heliconia at some point for her to join the guild so I'd like you to know how the two of them met one another, how their battle went, and why Heliconia was interested in joining the guild after being offered too. You can post your answers back on my talk page and we can sort this out quickly so I can officially make Heliconia a member. CoolBlackZ (talk) 10:19, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Response That sounds fine, I can come up with the meeting story if you want and then share it with you to see if you approve of it? Response 2 Alright that sounds fine. We don't have to make it overly complicated or anything since Tetsuya is searching for powerful mages to join his guild and so if your character is wandering around Fiore/Ishgar and has a notable reputation, we could say Tetsuya tracked her down and asked her for a duel. Question is, would Heliconia be fine with dueling Tetsuya just like that no questions asked? Or would she dismiss him and need to be convinced to use her time to hear him out. Response 3 No questions asked it is then. So Heliconia and Tetsuya would engage in a fierce sparring session with one another and ultimately, the result would be a tie after Tetsuya had gauged Heliconia's strength and is satisfied with her skill. After asking her to join him as a member of Dawn Horizon, Heliconia would accept the invitation as she too was impressed with Tetsuya's magic capabilities and sees no reason to turn down an invite from a powerful guild master. That sound good? Response 4 Ohh, that's what you wanted? Haha sorry, I thought you just wanted me to summarize a quick meeting between the two lmao. Sure we can do a roleplay battle if you want. I haven't done it before but I've seen how its constructed so we could start it anytime you want. Response 4 No problem, I'll be awake for the next couple of hours so I can definitely keep posting in the Roleplay but if I notice that your not responding, I'll just leave it at that and we can continue whenever your free. Start it up whenever you want. Response 5 Your turn. Your turn. Your turn. Alright, I don't want to keep you up. I'll right out my last part and then leave it to you whenever you feel comfortable continuing it. Your move. Balls in your back. Your turn. I pretty much ended the fight as a draw so we can wrap this up with a few more lines. For nihongodict, just type in the word you want - for example, Ice. Generally, there's a lot of definitions and usually it comes as katakana アイス Aisu, which is our language romanized, and kanji 氷, hyou, which is "proper" Japanese. If you want the translation for something meant to sound english like Ice Lance, use katakana - this is best used for magic like Molding Magic. However, if you want something more "sophisticated" use kanji, like for Slayer Magic. Additionally, placing katakana over kanji is done with Template:Ruby, just go to source mode here for an example. Spirit Crystal ( , Supiritto Kurisutaru lit. Crystals of the Deceased Souls) - I used the kanji for "departed soul" for the first part, and "crystal" for the second. Thus, literally it'd be "Crystals of the Deceased Souls", whereas the katakana translates to, well, spirit crystal. I hope this helps. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:50, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Heliconia's acceptance into the Guild Hey, the roleplay battle is finished but do you wish to add a bit more for when they talk in the Tavern about Heliconia's acceptance into the guild? CoolBlackZ (talk) 16:20, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Sure, the more the merrier I say! You'll have to jog my memory since I can't remember how Erza came to join Fairy Tail. CoolBlackZ (talk) 07:41, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Magic Council Sorry for the late reply. I would like to see her expanded upon a little more as well as hear more about her motivations for wanting to join if you're alright with that?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 08:04, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Ahh, yes that's right I do remember. So what you're saying is that you want an old member of Dawn Horizon to tell Seraphina about the guild and she joins it because of him/her? I don't think that would work since it hasn't been that long since Dawn Horizon has been created, a few years to be exactly, and so there aren't that many members to speak of yet. It's not old enough, like Fairy Tail, yet for that kind of specific scenario. We could however have a situation where one of your characters who just recently joined, like Heliconia, can tell people about the guild which could lead to Seraphina joining after hearnig about it. CoolBlackZ (talk) 08:08, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Okay so you want to remove the old member part, that's fine. But then how would Seraphina find out about the guild? CoolBlackZ (talk) 08:15, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hah, what a coincndence. I was just planning on writing that the guild building was located deep within a forest in Fiore so your idea of Seraphina stumbling upon the guild by accident works out perfectly. You know the procedure though for every new member right? Tetsuya has to test them so we'll have to do another roleplay for whenever the opportunity comes. Also, you can add the Dawn Horizon guild symbol to Heliconia's template now if you want since she's an official member. CoolBlackZ (talk) 08:23, April 24, 2017 (UTC) You can go ahead and start it since it begins with your character being lost. I'll join in once I finish adding more detail to the guild page. CoolBlackZ (talk) 08:57, April 24, 2017 (UTC) snow can do that anyway lol, but go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 08:57, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Of course, whenever you feel comfortable. No rush. CoolBlackZ (talk) 09:05, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Roleyplay I should let you know that the Dawn Horizon guild isn't a place where you can just walk up to and ask to join just like that. So the way you started the roleplay threw me off a bit but it's fine, I'll adjust it a bit to make it seem more like she stumbled upon the guild by accident rather than walking up to the front door. CoolBlackZ (talk) 18:00, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Character Review Sure I will give her a look over some time tonight. Do you want me to comment on her page, or post my thoughts on your talk page? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:05, April 25, 2017 (UTC) That's fine, just let me know when the new page is up and we'll start the RP. CoolBlackZ (talk) 01:07, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Alright, well I will have to review her tomorrow since I need to go to bed for work tomorrow. -02:53, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Spar Would love to spar with you who do want for jack to fight against JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 04:49, April 25, 2017 (UTC) why dont we call it Dragon vs Pegasus and you can start it off JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 05:03, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Seraphina Unfortunately, Seraphina did not make the cut. Due to her background, it would be very likely that she would've even had the time to move to Caelum to become a military general in the first place. On top of that, her page content is somewhat lacking, possessing a great deal of uneccssarily repeated information, which frankly just makes it seem like padding. This is espcially prevalent in her Winter Dragon Slayer Magic, where you repeat at least three different things twice in different portions of the paragraph. The section should be half that length as it is, and that doesn't even touch the fact that it needs to be fleshed out. I don't know what "coldness of one's heart" means, or the level of power her spell's actually have. The spell's are also vaguely powerful. You state that her Roar can send back an opponent miles if well-executed, which implies that Seraphina can execute a spell that well all the time. Seraphina's staff also has a contradiction in its magic description and a spell. You state at one point that it can't heal major injuries, but then in another spell that it can but it takes longer. Just because it could take a while doesn't mean it isn't a contradiction. I'd reccomend cleaning her up, but her story seems as though she wouldn't want to become a Cardinal in the first place, sepecially since her story base is in Fiore. And that isn't me telling you to change her background or anything about her so that she can be a Cardinal. Do not change a character's concept just so that they can fit in a certain group. Overall, work more on her magic and page. You seem to repeat information in more places than just the magic section. And I don't want to come off as rude, but please don't try to resubmit Seraphina again for a Cardinal position. As I said before, you'd have to change her background to fit the proper mould, and she has an interesting backstory and storyline that would be ruined by you attempting this. Thank you for your submition. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:05, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Seraphina Review Alright, so I am going to put my thoughts in bullet points here as I read through the page, so sorry if they're a bit scattered. *First off you need to update her infobox to a more commonly practiced infobox. I would suggest Template:Ten Tails Character or Template:QOS Character. It will help make it look more legitimate among the ranks of the users here. Intro *In the intro you need to bold her name and italicize the romanji. *You may want to link the Pegasus part in the first sentence to show that she is indeed a Pegasus, and not just part of the blue Pegasus guild or something. *Typically the nicknames will also have the kanji and romanji in parenthesis next to it as well. Also, once the epithet is introduced, you don't have to bold it each time after that. *You tend to repeat yourself in mentioning how she got her nicknames, so I would advise taking out that first sentence about it in the first paragraph, and just let it come out when you explain how she got nicknames. Appearance *Though your appearance section is nice, it reads a bit flat. Rather than just listing off each item that she wears, try and relate it to how it reflects her personality. Like how maybe her revealing clothes is a sign of her open and honest personality. It may also be nice to give an item significance to help give the section more life. Perhaps something that her parents gave her, or something that reminds her of her homeland. *You may also want to use her clothing to help describe her physique a bit more. Like if it hugs close to her muscular body, or if it drapes over her skeleton like a curtain. Although you tell us what she wears, you don't really describe any features of her face, body, skin color, any beauty marks, etc. Personality *You may want to look over the syntax and grammar of this section, as you have some extra words in there that seem to mess up the flow. *This section seemed kind of bland, as you tended to repeat a lot of stuff for her "before timeskip" and "after timeskip" self. It may be better to first write about her personality preskip, and then use a second paragraph to write her postskip; rather than getting jumbled going back and forth. *You talk a lot about how she is kind to those she likes, but what is she like to those who don't have her respect? *You may also want to write in how she is in different situations, rather than just a general overview. How is she when she is trying to learn a new spell? How is she when she is in love with someone? How is she during combat? All things to think about. Equipment *Your syntax is jumbled a bit here, so read over it when you can. *You may want to make it more clear when you mention it's healing abilities, saying it can "only cure minor ailments" but "all forms of injury can be cured"...I am assuming you mean that physical injuries can be healed, but physiological injuries like tumors or poisons can not? *Having the cross contain Enchantment magic seems a bit unlikely. As you see, since you copied the description for it straight from the page, Enchantment is done by adding the users magic straight into an object. So considering a staff probably has a finite amount of magic, and isn't able to alter its magic output for different enchantments, that magic doesn't really fit. That's why typically staves are made with a single magic, because they are generally a one trick pony. If you are going to use enchantment, it'd be better if you just gave it to Seraphina. (Although personally I am not a fan of this magic, as it is generally OP) Staff Spells *Your first spell says that it can heal "any kind of injury", but then you only list out broken bone injuries. So you may want to either specify that first spell to just bones, or remove all the other spells since it can cover "any injury". *A bruise is caused by broken capillaries that leave blood beneath the skin, it isn't just when you hit a joint against a hard object. Also, now you add in White Magic? Why wasn't that listed before in the other magics that this single staff can use? I would personally just take mention of that out and stick with just healing. *So removing bacteria by having the person "open that part of the body" would require a bit of a surgery. Bacteria can be a localized infection, like something like strep throat; but sometimes it can be a systemic infection where it affects the inner parts of the body, like how salmonella makes home in your intestines. So you're saying that someone would have to cut open their gut to be healed? Not to mention, where does this bacteria go once it's absorbed? Is it just festering inside the staff? Also does it not work on viruses like the cold and flu? **Also for clearing your sinuses you may want to be more specific on how that is done. Is it opening up the drainage tubes to the nose so the mucus can go out? Is it lessening the inflamation of the nasal passages so the mucus ducts open up? Or is it just magically making the mucus disappear in your sinuses. *Your enchantment spells seem to be done by the user, not the staff per say. So again, the staff shouldn't really be the one to have enchantment. Your astral body spell seems a bit out there, plus it seems like it would leave the body as an empty shell, making it vulnerable to attacks. Your spirit would also have no means to defend itself from ethernano attacks, so you're basically making it easier to kill yourself in my opinion. Ways of Combat *I am a really hurt on this one... it is clear that you copied the text from Ki no Michi, a fighting style that I created, and just tried to make it your own by changing it to the ocean instead of a tree. I see that you tried to rearrange the words in the description and the first spell to make it "your own", but it just comes across as a sloppy copy of what I made. I would appreciate it if you would either change it to the proper linked page of Ki no Michi, or delete it and write your own style for your ocean based fighting style. If not, at least mention that it was based off of the Ki no Michi style and link to the page, since it is apparent that you copied the ideas I had listed out on it. Also, just because you changed the name, does not make it fit with your ocean theme. The spells you copied over are still based off of Ki no Michi, which is to be sturdy like the oak, but flexible like the willow. To quote Liza here, "style of the ocean is all about constant flowing movement, evading attacks and counteracting with your own, creating an unbreakable sequence that, if it is broken, quickly turns against into defense, then back to offense". The two styles are completely different and are not so easily mixed just because you changed the name. Physical Prowess *You have a run on sentence in your flight paragraph, you also may want to mention how she maneuvers in the air. *For the strength, it seems a bit crazy that "each stomp on the ground would equal to a large crater appearing, thus this is way she dislikes walking by feet, and favors flying instead. Finally, her strength multiplied when she was capable of sending people kilometers with a single pat on the back." Just because she is strong does not mean her feet are heavy. She could probably control her strength and walk normally, since due to her small frame and visual muscle size, she is probably using some sort of enchantment or magical assistance to achieve such monstrous strength as you make her out to be. *You may want to include things like speed, durability, flexibility, and enhanced senses to make her more well rounded. Other *Why was she called the smartest earthland pegasus there ever was? Did they all get together and have a trivia competition? Personally I dislike boastful statements like this, as they generally have no support or validity since you can't compare yourself to every single person. But since you made the pegasus race, I suppose you can make this claim, I would just provide some back up as to why. *Had some spelling and syntax errors in here that you may want to address. *I've noticed throughout the section that you like to use the word "garner", you may want to substitute a synonym to help prevent the section from sounding repetitive. *The information about having to be the wisest to wield the staff my be best mentioned above during your description of the cross. Magical Prowess *Do they have dragons in Seraphina's home world? *How did having her voice "turning much more beautiful" allow her to learn Ice Make? *I would get rid of the "Magic in General" heading, it makes it seem cluttered. *If you received permission to make a dragon slayer, I would make your Winter Dragon Slayer magic it's own page, so you could link it on Seraphina's page. *You say the magic is controlled by the coldness in their heart, yet you have a character who was previously described as happy and kind to all those she cared for. So did she learn this magic after the timeskip, where she became more closed off? Because that method of control does not seem to fit with the personality you mentioned beforehand. *Your spells all seem pretty basic, but they have a good base to start with. Here is the questions I sort of ask myself when coming up with a spell description: How do I cast it and what does that look like? What are the desired effects of the spell I want? What is the destructive/defensive range and abilities of this spell? And is there a way to tweak it slightly to make it serve a different purpose? *May want to add a trivia section to her page listing things like what her character reference is, a theme song perhaps, etc. Overall you seem to have a good start on her, but just elaborating on some of your sentences would make her stand out more as a character. I apologize if I came off as harsh, but I figure that laying out my thoughts as I go would give you a better glimpse at what some people may see when they read through her page. Let me know if you have any questions about any of the bullet points I mentioned. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:35, April 25, 2017 (UTC) sure, go ahead. Also, can you do me a favour? Can you remove dusky pulse from your seraphina character's page? I don't remember giving you permission for using my enchantment or associated spells. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:56, April 26, 2017 (UTC) I am on. Get on chat so we can talk. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 15:05, April 29, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Posted on out RP Dragonmaster714 (talk) 19:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:41, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I'll have to get back to you on that one but I'm sure that I could probably get a character for your guild. I'm still quite new to the wikia mainly because I've devoted more time to helping Guy (because the man needs his time) rather than spending more time writing my own articles. But I'm sure I'll get the hang of things quickly so if you can just reserve a place for me I'd appreciate that. BlindDoor (talk) 11:37, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Pegasus Hey Milliana, I saw your Pegasus page, and I was curious as to whether or not you consulted its concept with Guy, seeing as your race's classifications heavily depicted his race's. Just wanted to give you a heads up with regards to these sorts of things and how to avoid disputes, since some people on this site can get very defensive about their work - including me sometimes lol. If you haven't, then it's probably best to verify with him ;) Keep up the great work, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 22:54, May 1, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Hey, I was just curious to know if you plan on finishing the roleplay. ~CJ The Original Red 02:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Trident Alliance Sure, but the Trident Alliance is composed of three main guilds and then a bunch of lower branched guilds that are like sub guilds towards the three main ones. If you want Dragon Scales to be apart of the Trident Alliance, you have to choose a branch to be under between Dawn Horizon, Cross Sector, and Fallen Dusk. ~CJ (The Original Red) 01:30, May 3, 2017 (UTC) No problem. I had a feeling you wanted to be one of the main guilds but I had to make sure you understood what kind of group the Trident Alliance was as Trident refers to the three bladed weapon so it can only have three main guilds. Thanks anyway! ~CJ (The Original Red) 01:52, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I'll have to say no, considering the reasoning behind Kagura ever moving away from Mermaid Heel and becoming a Master of another Guild is very illogical. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:03, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Sure, i'm quite busy though so I don't think I'll get a chance anytime soon but if some time comes up, I'll make a character for it. ~CJ (The Original Red) 04:36, May 5, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!)